


Guns and Roses

by dannxsy



Category: NU'EST, UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Betrayal, Blood, Chains, Dirty Talk, Guns, Light Sadism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Seduction, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannxsy/pseuds/dannxsy
Summary: Wooseok knows. Seungyoun knows. Maybe they both came to play after all?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"I thought you love me, Wooseok?" Seungyoun said as he gave Wooseok a devilish grin, testing the other boy's patience.

"Your slick strategies will never work with me," Wooseok said in his low tone mocking voice as he played with his gun. 

"Any last words, Mr. Cho?" he asked.

"Actually, yes." 

"What? say it before I shoot you straight in the head." Wooseok asked.

"Not if I shoot you first," Seungyoun said as he quickly pulled a gun hidden in his coat directly pointing it at the other boy's forehead. 

"Now, you wanna hear my last words?" Seungyoun laughed at how stunned Wooseok was.

"Fuck you, Cho!" Wooseok beamed after seungyoun swiftly made him drop his gun, kicking it meters away from where they are standing. 

"I didn't know you're a top." Seungyoun said but it's more like a mocking question. Whatever it was, it didn't made Wooseok any less angered.

"Tsk tsk! So weak yet so beautiful," Seungyoun whispered as he traces his gun in Wooseok's pretty face.

His breath smells like a combination of mint and cigarette, Wooseok thought. Nevertheless, he know for sure that he's fucked. 

"Two can play your game, Seungyoun." Wooseok said making himself earn a smirk from the taller. 

"Too bad I'm the master of my own game. Now do everything I say, kitten," he said forcing the smaller to be down on his knees.

A sly smile was formed in his lips,  
"Good boy."


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chose to play with him instead.

"I'll give you two choices, kitten." Wooseok noticed how the man's voice soften. 

"Why are you suddenly being kind right now? How weak can you get, Seungyoun? falling for my trap twice? What an idiot!"

Wooseok's words brought fire into seungyoun's heart. His hands that was on Wooseok's shoulders tightened as anger consumed his entire body. As if the latter's words unlocked the demons out of him.

Seungyoun knew that Wooseok's words were painful. How would it not be when he have spent almost half of his life with someone who was just sent to lure him? betray him? Making him destroy the walls he had built around his heart that took him a long time just to protect himself.

He smiled.

"No wonder they sent the highest ranked raven to me, right? 

You were that good that even I, believed that you love me." 

Wooseok won't lie, he saw something in Seungyoun's eyes. He's not sure if it's what he thinks it is but somehow, he saw sadness—he saw pain. He's was certain that Seungyoun's words were more than what he's trying to imply.

Seungyoun quickly changed his gaze when he realized that Wooseok is reading him.

He can't be fooled again.

He shouldn't. 

"Now, Wooseok... or should i call you agent 1027?" Seungyoun said as he looses his tie and removed his coat, undressing his top slowly while staring directly down to the younger's eyes.

When he was already half-naked, he smirked by how such a devil looks like a tamed kitten kneeling infront of him.

"Now, choose a gun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Updates won't have its uniformed length. It will vary according to the events. Also, I'm writing this to train myself and kill some time but your feedbacks will be highly highly highly appreciated uwu. See you on the next chapter! ;)


End file.
